Animal Instincts
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Mostly keeping to her self, Ariel Mikaelson is intrigued when she gains new neighbors. Instantly she is drawn to them. But her happiness with the family is short lived when a monster starts terrorizing the town. As Ariel and her friends try to hunt down this supernatural killer, she has to deal with the fact that the man she loves is breaking her heart. P/OC. Starts in s1.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel's paws pounded through the forest. New people were moving into Vince's trailer. She knew that they were trustworthy, but she was still curious about them. They were gypsies and knew the secrets of the world. As she drew closer to the powder blue trailer, she shifted out of the form of a lynx and stood as a curvy blonde girl of seventeen. Blushing slightly when she remembered that she was competely naked and that the spare clothes that Vince kept for her were inside.

Vince was like the uncle Ariel never had. He was constantly drunk and always stoned, but he was a good man and looked after Ariel when her mother was 'out-of-town.' When he died, Ariel broke the fuck down and was numb for weeks. So when she heard that some of Vince's relatives were moving into the trailer, her curiosity peaked.

Even in human form, Ariel's senses were as sharp as her animal form. So when she lifted her head to the air and inhaled deeply, she could smell the distinct scent of wolf. There were no wolves in Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania. At least none that came near this small patch of property near the highway. Ariel knew what the scent was. One of the new comers was a werewolf.

As she heard them approach, Ariel hid herself behind a patch of trees. Her naked form pressed against the rough bark of the nearest tree as she tried to guage who the fuck her new neighbors were.

"Hello neighbor" she heard a deep male voice sound from next to the trailer and for a second Ariel though that the man had seen her. Glancing out from behind her hiding place, she noticed that the man was looking towards the large Godfrey mansion. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ariel looked at her new neighbors.

The man looked to be around her age and looked like sex on a stick. At least in Ariel's opinion. The woman, who was obviously the guys mother, looked like someone who was laied back and didn't take things as bad as most women would. Ariel could admire that.

When the two of them went inside the house with boxes in their hands, Ariel honed her hearing so that she could find the perfect moment to reveal herself to them.

"Oh man, Vince was sad when he was sober" the woman said.

"Vince was sober?" came the sons reply, which caused Ariel to giggle softly.

"Yea when it counted" the was a small pause. "Ah we're in business." Ariel could only assume that the woman had found Vince's stash.

Vocal silence rattled through the old trailer as the mother and son made themselves comfortable. Ariel figured that it was as good a time as any to introduce herself. She mildly wished she wasn't fucking _naked._

"Hey, Lynda, did Vince have a girlfriend?" asked the teenager, his voice causing Ariel to stop short infront of the door. He had obviously found the clothes that she had stashed there.

"Don't think so, why?" came the woman, Lynda's, voice.

"Found a bunch of womans clothes in the bedroom" he answered. Before Lynda could respond, Ariel stepped a barefoot over the threshhold adn cleared her throat.

"Those would be mine" she spoke.

"Holy fuck" the guy breathed, his eyes widening when he saw Ariel's naked body.

"Peter, go get the girl some clothes!" Lynda said to her son. "Come on in, honey" she offered. "Don't mind my son, he's a good boy he's just..."

"A guy who just saw a very attractive naked blonde?" Ariel offered with a giggle. At her words Lynda laughed as well. "Ariel Mikaelson" she introduced herself.

"Lynda Rumancek, and that was my son, Peter" Lynda introduced. An instant later, Peter returned holding a pile of black clothing. Taking the clothes from him, Ariel slipped into the loose black tanktop and pulled on the very short black shorts.

"Thanks" she nodded to Peter, who nodded back. Silently, Ariel moved around the small living room, the eyes of the Rumancek duo following her every move. "Ah, here it is. Can't believe that asshole put it here" she smiled, pulling a small circle of blue beads out from behind the small television. "Vince had a habit of stealing my shit and hiding it on me" Ariel explained as she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"So how did you know Vince?" Lynda asked.

"I live a stones through from here. He was friends with my mom, which was code for they fucked like bunnies at one point, and since she's usually out of town he would look after me" Ariel shrugged, plopping down on the couch and lighting a cigarette."When he died, she decided to take a solo vacay to the bahama's" she added with a shrug as she exhaled a long line of smoke.

"Sucks" Peter breathed as he lit up a cigarette of his own. Ariel just shrugged once again.

"Meh, used to it" she said. She didn't even notice that Lynda had left them alone in the living room. With a stretch, Ariel stubbed out her cigarette and stood from her spot. "Well, I'm gunna head out" she told them. "It was nice meeting you guys." And with that she turned towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Peter called out. "I'm gunna walk her back. Maybe go to town" he told his mother.

"Yea, hang those herbs up though before you go" Lynda said, not looking at her son.

"Give me a minute?" Peter asked Ariel who just nodded and sat back down on the couch. She watched as Peter pulled a bundle of sage out of a box, the scent making her hum contentedly before he took them outside to hang by the door. Ariel had a similar set up outside of her own trailer door.

Suddenly another scent drifted through the air, causing Ariel to jump up and walk outside to join Peter. But when she stepped out into the sunlight, she didn't see anything.

"Bye mom!" Peter called out before he followed Ariel in the direction of her house.

To Ariel, the walk back to her own trailer was longer on two legs and bare feet than her four paws. But she still enjoyed the scents of the forest and the earth beneath her toes. The two of them walked in silence down the small path that led to Ariel's house.

"You can come in. I need to head to town, so I might as well go with you" Ariel shrugged before walking inside and leaving Peter to his won devices as she went to put on a bra and grab a pair of shoes. She could feel Peter's gaze on her back as she walked down the short hallway to her bedroom.

Second later, she joined Peter out in the living room to find him looking at the ritual alter she had set up.

"Roma?" he asked her, not making eye contact as he gazed over the many dieties on the alter.

"Little bit" Ariel shrugged. "Great-Great-Great grandmother was gypsy, her husband was viking. There's a little bit of everything in me" she told him. "Cat more than anything" her last words breaking through the air and causing Peter to look at her.

"Cat?" he asked. Ariel just shrugged and headed towards the door with Peter on her heels.

"Shifter" she shrugged.

It didn't take long for the two of them to make their way into town, and Ariel found herself drifting closer to Peter as they walked and talked.

"You should stay for dinner" he said as they walked down Main street. "I know it would make Lynda feel better" he added.

"Sure" Ariel shrugged. Before long, Peter stopped infront of a store filled with leather and Ariel saw him eyeing a jacket on the racks. "Go get it" she rolled her eyes with a grin. Smirking back at her, Peter strolled inside. Instead of waiting for Peter to come back out, Ariel went over to the jewelery store across the street and went inside.

Easily she picked up two necklaces and slipped them into her waistband and strolled out without a second thought.

Peter was waiting for her a little ways down the street wearing his new jacket. Ariel could see a small bump under the material. They didn't say anything to eachother and instead quietly walked down the street, heading back to the Rumancek trailer.

"Got you something" Peter said, breaking their silence. Looking over at him, Ariel saw him pull something out from under him own jacket. It was a small leather bundle. Taking it from his hands, Ariel unfolded it and saw that it was another lether jacket. Though smaller than his own, and it had a large multicolored butterfly design on the back.

"Holy fuck that's gorgeous, Peter" she breathed before slipping it on.

"Yea well, I remembered seeing a bunch of butterfly shit in your house so when I saw this" he paused to tug at the hem of her new jacket "I couldn't resist."

"Well thank you" she smiled, putting her hand to her waistback and pulling the necklaces out. "Guess great minds think alike" she smiled, dangling one infront of him as they walked. "Got something for your mom, too" Ariel added, slipping the other necklace into the jacket pocket.

"Well, shit, thanks Ariel" Peter smiled as he pulled on the necklace and adjusted it's size.

The rest of their trip was silent. At one point Peter had put his arm around Ariel's shoulder as they walked. And before they knew it, they were back at the Rumancek trailer.

"By the way, your staying for dinner" was all Peter said before dragging her inside with him.

"Perfect timing" Lynda spoke as they walked through the door. "Staying for dinner, Ariel?" the woman asked.

Even though she had only met the mother and son a few short hours ago, Ariel felt drawn to them.

"Yea, Peter kidnapped me" she joked as Peter shut the door behind them and then turned to face his mother with his arms spread wide.

"Hey mommy's little theif" Lynda chuckled when she saw her sons new jacket.

"Where's the uh..." he paused for a second before tapping the security device on the inside of his jacket. "the thing?"

"I put all of our tools in here ok?" Lynda said, moving over to a beat up dresser and pulled out a white device.

"You didn't need my help at all to clean up this place" Peter commented as he took the object from his mother.

"Shit, place looks better than it did when I came by to clean up" Ariel pointed out, shrugging out of her jacket so that Peter could remove the security tag for her. "Oh, by the way, Lynda, I got you something" she smiled after Peter handed her back the jacket. Wihtout a word she pulled out a set of white pearls. "Just a little something to say welcome" she smiled, handing them to the woman.

"They're beautiful Ariel" she smiled, looking at the necklace. "You know what they say about pearls before swine?" she asked them.

"Uh...no" Peter said honestly from his spot next to his mother.

"Give not that which is holy unto the dogs, neither cast ye your pearls before swine, lest they trample them under their feet and turn and rend you" Ariel quoted, causing both gyspies to look at her curiously. "What, I read. There's different versions, but the one from King James sounds the coolest" she added with a shrug. "I smell pig" Ariel stated from her seat after a moment of silence.

"Ah, I cooked pork chops..." Lynda smiled, putting the pearls to her lips before slipping them over her neck. "Wine?" she offered Ariel, who just nodded. "To our new home and our beautiful new neighbor" Lynda toasted, raising her glass to meet Ariel and Peter's. In response, Peter toasted in the native Romani.

"Fie ca zeii strălucească în jos pe noi și să binecuvânteze unirea noastră de prietenie" Ariel spoke, causing Peter and Lynda to look at her curiosly. "What I speak Romanian" she shrugged before sipping her wine.

"Your just full of suprises aren't you, kitty cat?" Peter joked.

"Well, so are you wolf boy" she giggled. Silence then followed. Ariel just sighed when her new neighbors gave her questioning looks. "Dude, I can smell it on you" she said. Peter seemed to understand, but Lynda didn't. "I'm a shifter" she explained, biting into her pork chop. "I only have one shift right now, but when I'm older I can pretty much turn into anything. Hurts like a bitch, but hey what can you do" she shrugged.

After dinner, Ariel was curled up on the black leather couch with Peter's head resting on her hip. The three of them had decided to watch a movie before calling it a night, which Ariel was thankful for. She hated being in her house by herself. Something that the Rumancek's had caught on to.

She was even more thankful that they had asked her to spend the night. When she started to doze off, Ariel barely registered Peter shifting and sitting up.

"Ariel, come on, I'll take the couch" he said quietly, nudging her so that he could help her into the bedroom.

"We're big kids, Peter. We can share a bed without someone copping a feel" Ariel grumbled. The next thing she knew, Peter was lifting her off of the couch and bringing her into the small bedroom. Which was more bed than room.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so here's the first chapter of my new story, Animal Instincts! Honestly, I wasn't planning on posting it this soon, and I only have a little bit written, but I just couldn't resist! There is a monumental lack of Peter/ OC stories, and I just felt the need to post. Hopefully I can get more than the first episode written out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and will continue to enjoy everything that is to come! I know that this chapter was kinda...blah, but I promise it'll pick up!**

 **Coming up next: A trip to the zoo, lost of fluff and we see a little bit more into Ariel's mind So stay tuned!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**

 **PS: Here are some translations from this episode!:** Fie ca zeii strălucească în jos pe noi și să binecuvânteze unirea noastră de prietenie-may the gods shine down on us and bless our union of friendship


	2. Chapter 2

**Reveiwers Responses:**

 **To Shadow343434: I'm glad you agree and like this story so far! Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

 **To angelicedg: thank you so much for giving this story a chance, hun! Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it just as much!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Ariel had pretty much moved into the Rumancek trailer during the next week. More often than not she could be found curled up on the couch with Peter or hanging out with Lynda. She still went home on occasion, mostly to make sure no one broke into her house and to change her clothes. Sometimes Peter would even spend the night at her place. The blonde girl was thankful that he did, considering she absolutely fucking hated being home alone.

As she sat in the Rumancek's living room, rolling a joint, Ariel couldn't help but think about the full moon. Everything with a second form shifted on the full moon. Shapeshifters, Werewolves, Werecats, Naguals, Skin-Walkers...fucking everything. Though Ariel, as a shapeshifter, could shift whenever she wanted to, the moon forced it. The pain was unbearable and she felt it from the moment the sun came up until the moon went down. Ariel fucking hated it.

"Where'd you go?" Lynda's voice broke through Ariel's reverie.

"Thinking about the moon" Ariel responded as she lit the joint and inhaled deeply. Lynda just nodded in understanding, knowing how much it hurt her son to turn on the full moon. The woman also knew how much pain Ariel would be in and felt bad for her son's friend. "At least I won't be shifting alone anymore" she smiled. "And that whole awkward seeing-each other-naked-for-the-first-time thing won't be an issue."

"You've seen my son naked?" Lynda asked with a raised eyebrow. As if on cue, Peter walked out of the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around his hips. Hitting the joint one more time, Ariel pointed towards the gypsy boy.

"Walking around like that doesn't leave much to the imagination" Ariel giggled, handing the joint to Lynda. "And you guys both saw me naked the first time we met" she added.

"And what a sight it was" Peter commented once he came out of the bedroom and sat down next to Ariel, fully dressed. His comment caused Ariel to shove him lightly.

"Perv" she mumbled, taking the joint back from Lynda.

"Are you two ready to head out?" Lynda asked a few minutes later after watching the two teens playfully shove each other. Silently Peter and Ariel nodded and stood from the couch, Ariel doing so with a stretch and light moan.

"You are such a cat" Peter said with a roll of his eyes. Ariel scoffed and shoved him one more time before grabbing her leather jacket.

"Proud of it, wolf boy" Ariel smirked before walking out the door.

The three of them were taking a day trip and going to the zoo in the next town over. It was Ariel's idea. Though she hated seeing the animals in captivity, she always loved bonding with the various big cats that were held there. More often than not she entertained the idea of just fucking breaking the animals out of their cages and returning them to the wild.

Though one of the teens could have occupied the front passenger seat, both of them opted to sit in the back. Mostly because Ariel liked curling up against Peter's warmth. A cat-like quality that Peter always pointed out. Which normally earned him a bitten hand.

As they drove in silence, Peter couldn't help but look at the blonde girl curled up under his arm. Throughout the past week he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. It wasn't just her looks that drew him in. It was everything about her. All of her little quirks that made her...her. And he fucking loved it.

In his entire life he never felt this close to someone. Peter wanted nothing more than to be around her all the time. Enjoying the way she curled into him when they were in bed or just sitting around. He knew that Ariel felt it too, she didn't have to say it aloud. He just knew.

Once they found a parking spot, Ariel was rushing out of the car and pulling Peter along with her. An action which caused both Rumancek's to laugh. Ariel was nearly bouncing with excitement as they waited in the line at the door, her hand still clutching Peters.

"So what do you guys want to see first?" Lynda asked them once they were walking passed the various animal cages. Peter just looked at Ariel, letting her choose where they went.

"Lions" Ariel said with a swift nod. Not waiting for the other two to respond, she pulled Peter with her. "I'm going to be one someday" she told him quietly as they stood in front of the enclosure. Peter stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding the small blonde to him.

"Oh yea?" he asked, his head inclined so that his chin was resting on her shoulder.

"Yup" Ariel said with a smile. "That's why I come here" she added. "Even though I hate seeing the animals behind bars, I still like to come here and sort of... I don't know, form a bond with them. Mostly the cats. But others too" she added. Peter just nodded against her shoulder.

They stayed at the lion enclosure for a few more minutes before walking away and looking at some of the other animals. The entire time, Ariel made sure that some part of her body was touching some part of Peter's. She was either holding his hand or had his arm around her shoulder. And Peter didn't mind one bit. Lynda had left them alone a while ago, opting to go wait in the car and allowing the two supernatural teens to enjoy their day together.

"So you never told me what your shift was" Peter commented as they watched polar bears swim in their large pool.

"I can show you" Ariel smiled, grabbing his hand once again and leading him back to where the cat enclosure's were.

"A lynx?" he asked a few minutes later as he looked into the habitat . With a large grin, Ariel nodded and looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"I know it's not as impressive as like a fucking tiger or something, but I like it" she smiled as she watched a few of the lynx cubs playing. "Come on, I think your mom wants to get some lunch before we head home" Ariel said a moment later. Peter just smiled at her and took her hand in his.

* * *

 **AN: And there's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to make Ariel's transformations different than Peters. Considering she is a shapeshifter and he is a werewolf, they should be mildly different. The main difference being that Ariel will be able to shift into almost anything. Her sifting ability mostly depends on age, sometimes it could be triggered by strong feelings. As she gets older, Ariel will be able to shift into various different animals, the majority being cats, and as she said to Peter when they were looking at the lion enclosure, Ariel is determined to be one someday. Her reasoning as to why will be revealed way later in the story. Anyways, thank you all for giving this story a chance and I hope I didn't let you down with this short, fluffy filler of a chapter :)**

 **Coming up next: It's Ariel and Peter's first full moon together, and it effects her differently than it does him. We also get a peek at how close Ariel and Peter have grown. So stay tuned!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewer's Response"**

 **To angelicedg: They really really are. Which can only lead to something big in the future. Who knows which direction their relationship goes ;). Thanks so much for the review, hun, they mean a lot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Ariel woke up in Peter's room a few days later with a small whimper. Everything hurt. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Her teeth felt like they were being pulled from her gums and her bones felt like they were being broken over and over again. She fucking _hurt_.

"You okay kitty cat?" Peter's voice muttered from next to her. Ariel just nodded quietly with a small sniffle, a motion that hurt immensely. "It effects you differently, huh?" he asked quietly, his fingers tracing her hip lightly. Ariel just whimpered once more with a nod.

"I fucking hate this" she whispered. As she spoke, she felt Peter nod against her blonde curls.

"Do you wanna stay in bed until the moon's out?" he asked her. Ariel just shook her head.

"I can't" she said. "As much as it hurts to move, I can't just fucking sit here."

"Need help getting dressed?" Peter joked, placing a light kiss on her shoulder. Though they weren't in any form of sexual relationship, their friendship had gotten to the point where they slept close together in barely any clothing. Both teens needing to be close to each other in any way possible.

"No you perv" Ariel giggled, even though it hurt her lungs to do so. "But if you're feeling all sorts of helpful you can make me a cup of coffee" she said. Peter chuckled against her skin and nodded.

"You got it kitty cat" he told her before leaving the bed and putting on a pair of pants before leaving the room.

It took Ariel a minute to leave the bed and pull on a large red off-he-shoulder sweatshirt and her black shorts, which were barely seen under the sweatshirt. With a pained sniffle, Ariel slowly made her way into the living room to curl up on the couch. As soon as she was comfortable, Peter handed her the steaming cup of coffee and lit a cigarette for the both of them.

The pains that surged through her body were lessening, though not by much.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Lynda asked when she joined the two in the living room.

"Like shit" Ariel groaned. "Sometimes I wish I was a Were. That way I only have to deal with this shit an hour before sunset instead of all fucking day." Both Rumanceks nodding in understanding.

"How about we just spend the day around here, getting high and watching tv?" Peter offered, shifting on the couch so that Ariel could curl up next to him with her head on his lap. At Ariel's nod, he look to Lynda. "Mom?" Knowing what her son was asking, Lynda moved to the beat down dresser and pulled a tin box out and began rolling a joint for the three of them. One for each.

Just as Peter suggested, their day was spent smoking weed and watching bullshit daytime tv. Ariel never moved from her spot next to Peter, his hands rarely leaving her hair as he tried to soothe her pain away. But before long, Peter was starting to sweat and fidget in his seat. Ariel knew that it was almost time.

Twenty minutes before sunset, they started getting ready. Both teens removing their various articles of jewelry as they watched the clock. Ariel's pain became worse the closer the sun came to setting. Slowly, they both removed their clothes and walked outside of the trailer with Lynda not far behind them.

Just as the last rays of light disappeared behind the trees, Ariel's body convulsed with pain before she dropped to the ground, her shaky limbs barely keeping her up. Her spine snapped as it reshaped into that of her lynx. She could feel her limbs start to take on their new shape and could feel her skin pulling apart. Her hands were painfully replaced by golden paws. She couldn't move her head to look at Peter, though she new that his transformation was taking the same route as hers.

As skin was shed and replaced with fur, Ariel shook off the blood. Her discarded skin was ingested, a common practice of those with secondary forms.

Peter left the area first, bounding off into the woods. Ariel followed a moment later and it didn't take long for her smaller legs to catch up to her wolf-friend.

Throughout the night the two animals wound their way through the trees. Even in their animal forms, Ariel and Peter stuck beside each other. If anyone _normal_ saw the wolf and lynx, they would have found it fucking strange. Especially since neither animal were considered common in Hemlock Grove.

They felt no need to hunt, so instead they made a circuit around the area. Though they didn't kill any of the other forest creatures, they had created a subconscious game of chasing various critters.

By the time the moon began to drift low in the sky, Ariel and Peter's animal forms curled around each other in sleep.

* * *

Ariel woke up to the sun's bright rays blinding her. There was a warmth settled on her hip, one she instantly recognized as Peter's arm. Groaning, she shifted slightly as she tried to get a little more comfortable on the ground. The movement causing Peter to growl lowly in his chest and pull her body closer.

She lay awake for a few minutes. When she realized that sleep was far to gone, she moved in Peter's arms once more so that she was laying on her back.

"Peter, wake up" she said, shaking his shoulder. Her companion just moaned tiredly and gripped her hip tightly. "Peter, come on we gotta head back" she tried again.

"Can't I just stay here on the forest floor with an incredibly fucking sexy blonde?" he asked lowly, his eyes still closed as his thumb traced lazy circles on Ariel's hip bone.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Ariel sat up and tried to move out of Peter's arms. With a loud sigh, Peter let her go and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Fuuuuuck" he groaned. "Well that was fun" he said, turning to look at Ariel. Without even thinking, his hand rose and began stroking the skin of her calf lightly.

The two of them were silent as they slowly woke their bodies up. Even though there weren't any other people in the woods, Ariel always felt almost self conscious about wandering around after a full moon shift.

"Come on, we should go" Ariel said as she stood and stretched, a low purr rumbling through her.

"Suppose so, kitty cat" Peter smiled as he stood next to her. And with that they made their way back to the Rumancek trailer, where Lynda had set out their clothes from the night before.

Once dressed, Ariel curled up on the couch with Peter's arm over her shoulder and a cigarette between her fingers. Peter's fingers traced over her shoulder where her sweatshirt had fallen, and Ariel enjoyed the feeling. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she and Peter fucked, and Ariel didn't know how she felt about it. Their friendship was too important to her and she didn't want anyone to be hurt if and when they were to split up. If they even tried a relationship to begin with.

Lynda joined them a few hours later. A cigarette between her lips as she started a pot of coffee.

Ariel felt her eyes grow heavy, her body still exhausted from the night before. She could feel Peter start to slump in his seat next to her. Tiredly, they both moved so that Peter was laying on his back on the couch with Ariel's head resting on his bare chest. And before they knew it, they both fell asleep to each others scents.

Lynda couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Peter and Ariel were a match that Nikolai would agree to with all his heart. The mother could only hope that they two of them would grow the fucking balls to admit the feelings that anyone with eyes could see.

* * *

 **AN: So I hated doing that to Ariel, putting her through that kind of pain. Originally I was just going to have her randomly shift with Peter so that he wouldn't have to run alone. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that having the moon force her shift would be a better idea, and I can work some side story in along with it in future chapters;).**

 **Ariel knows that it's only a matter of time before she and Peter get it on, but does Peter? Lynda is absolutely over the moon about the possibility of Peter and Ariel being together. But will she always feel that way? What do you guys think the future will bring?**

 **Coming up next on ' _Animal Instincts_ ': Ariel's move is made official, school shopping and things get intense _real_ quick(Lemons ahead). So you've officially been warned. So come back next week. :p**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewer's Response:**

 **To Angelicedg: As always, hun, thanks so much for reviewing!I'm glad you like Peter's nickname for Ariel, I thought it was cute lol. Of course Peter does _kinda_ know that his relationship with Ariel is changing. But he's a guy, so he's dense lol. Their relationship won't be all sunshine and rainbows, that's for sure. I hope you like chapter four!**

 **To SPARKELS77: Thanks hun!I'm glad you are liking it so far!**

 **WARNING: MAJOR M RATING AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Chapter Four

Through the rain, Ariel caught a distinct scent. One that she recognized, but couldn't place. All she knew was that Hemlock Grove wouldn't be the same. And not in a good way.

Over the past few weeks, Ariel had officially moved into the Rumancek families trailer. Lynda figured that since the seventeen year old shifter was always there, they might as well bring her stuff there too. Of course Ariel still shared a room with Peter, and Things were slowly starting to become more heated between the two. They would occasionally steal kisses when Lynda was seemingly not paying attention, Ariel most always woke up with Peter's lips on her shoulder and his ringed fingers tracing shapes on any exposed part of her body.

As time when on, Ariel couldn't help but want more of those touches. More of the kisses. She fucking craved them.

"School's gunna be starting soon" Peter spoke up from his spot on the bed. Ariel couldn't suppress the shiver that trailed down her spine as Peter's lips brushed her shoulder. The warmth that spread from Peter's body and into her own was so much more intense than it usually is. So, Ariel trained her perfectly honed senses throughout the house. Only to find that Lynda had left earlier in the day.

Suddenly the air in the room shifted. With a purr, Ariel turned in the small bed to face Peter, catching his lips instantly with her own. Peter moaned at the contact and instinctively pulled the blonde girl flush against him. As his hips ground against her own, Ariel let out a small moan at the friction and hitched her leg up so that it was hooked over his hip. She craved him in the most primal of ways. There was no turning back now.

As they kissed, Ariel found herself moving against the friction that Peter was causing, meeting his movements easily. Ariel whimpered when Peter detached his lips from hers. With a smile, Peter removed his hand from her hip and traced her swollen lower lip with his thumb.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked her softly. Ariel couldn't bring herself to speak, so instead she just bit the lip that Peter had touched and gave him a nod. Smiling, Peter bent his head once more. His kiss was more urgent and filled with pure, unadulterated fucking need.

He pulled away once more, but this time it was to pulled the t-shirt he had stolen from him off of her. It wasn't the first time that they had been naked in front of each other, due to the full moon, but it was the first time that Peter could truly appreciate the softly body beside him.

His long fingers traced from her chin and over her collarbone. His descent over the curve of her breast caused Ariel to shudder and arch her back, letting out a small breathy moan.

In a matter of seconds their kisses became more fervent and sloppy while what little clothing the two were found it's way to the foot of the bed.

Once on her back, Ariel gazed up at Peter. Sweat was already coating their bodies and making their hair stick to their skin. Ariel's eyes fluttered closed, her hands in his hair, as he kissed his way down her body only to come back up and reclaim her lips.

He had long reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small square of foil. There was no time for foreplay, this was long awaited.

Ariel gasped as he entered her. Peter stilled his movements, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him. It didn't take long for him start to move against her, his thrusts becoming more and more powerful. With his hands on her hips, Ariel brought her legs up around his back and locked her ankles, allowing him deeper.

Her moans eased into screams as they moved against each other. Peter's breaths coming out in short huffs as he chased his release.

"Oh, fuck Peter" Ariel moaned against his skin. The sound of her breathy voice caused him to shudder, his thrusts gaining more fervor.

She was close. Ariel could feel the burning coil in her lower belly grow taught. Her legs began to tingle with her oncoming orgasm. Her moans and screams were coming out as high pitched whimpers as her mouth latched onto his neck.

With a loud groan, Peters motions stilled and Ariel could feel him pulse inside of her. They were motionless. Neither saying anything over their ragged breaths as they placed sloppy kisses on each other's sweaty skin.

Once Peter rolled off of her and discarded the condom, he instantly pulled Ariel flush against him. His fingers tracing over her bare shoulder as she placed tired kisses on his chest. Both of them basking in their post sex haze.

But their euphoria was short lived when they heard the front door slam shut.

If Lynda knew what the two teens had just finished doing, she didn't let on. Something that Ariel was glad for. Things were never going to be the same for her and Peter, and she didn't know if it was a good or bad. All she knew was that having him in the most intimate of ways was know something she craved.

After taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of shorts which were paired with a white tube top and her black boots. As she walked into the living room, braiding her still wet hair, Ariel could smell the scent of fresh coffee wafting through the air. Giving Lynda a small smile, Ariel quickly poured herself a cup, jumping slightly when Peter came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. Laughing, Ariel playfully slapped his hands away and offered him a cup, which he took.

"So what are the plans for today?" Peter asked as he lit them both a cigarette.

"I might shift and go for a run later" Ariel shrugged as she blew on the steaming cup of coffee.

"You know, I missed your last turn" Peter commented.

"Well, you were too busy with your own excruciating pain" Ariel giggled. "But, I think we should probably hit the town, get some stuff for school" she added. "Then you can watch me writhe in pain."

"Ugh school" Peter groaned through a trail of smoke. His comment causing Lynda to chuckle from her spot in the large armchair.

Almost an hour later, Ariel was walking down the street with Peter's arm around her leather clad shoulders. They didn't talk about what had happened between them that morning, instead they talked about everything else that they possibly could. Ariel didn't want to be that girl who demanded a relationship just because she fucked the guy. Of course she wouldn't be opposed to one with Peter, but she knew that it would be short lived as he would probably move on within the next year.

Peter could tell that something was on Ariel's mind, but didn't question it. He just enjoyed having the playful blonde under his arm.

They didn't need to pick up much for the upcoming school year, just a few notebooks and pens each. After getting everything they needed, Ariel decided that she was hungry and dragged Peter into a small diner. Everyone in town had learned about the small Gypsy families arrival, and no one was as happy about it as Ariel was. As they sat and ate, the other patrons watched them warily. Both teens could hear the murmurs of the other people, and as angry as it made them, they ignored the insults that they weren't meant to hear.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so Ariel and Peter have FINALLY relieved some of that sexual tension between the two of them! Do you think Lynda knows that Peter and Ariel had sex, or is she oblivious? Where do you think the relationship between our favorite shifter and werewolf is heading? Will they be an official couple, or will something come between them? Can't wait for you guys to find out!**

 **Coming up next on ' _Animal Instincts_ ': Peter and Ariel mess around with a creepy stalker chick (hint hint lol), more lovin's between our male and female leads, and we learn a little bit more about Ariels 'family life. So come back next week to see what happens!**

 **Just a warning to you guys now, I won't be posting after next week as I haven't written anything past next weeks chapter. It's not that I have lost interest, I can promise you that. It's just that lately I've been working more on my Walking Dead story ' _In The End',_ which is now entering season two. If you guys are fans of the walking dead and enjoy Daryl/OC stories, go check it out.**

 **I apologize for not writing more for ' _Animal Instincts_ ', but I promise, I'll get to writing soon!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


End file.
